Someone's Watching Over Me
by OceanblueLiz
Summary: "I couldn't take it anymore.All the pain, all the tears. I felt weak and worthless." Life has been miserable for Sonny Monroe, so she runs away. She thought nobody loved her, until she met them. "It gave me hope that maybe there was someone that cared..."
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This my new story. If I continue this story depends on YOUR reviews. So review! :) read the A/N at the end of the chapter for more info! Enjoy**

* * *

_**Sonny POV**_

I ran through the woods as fast as I could. Tree branches scratched my skin as the dark night hid them in a black blanket. The moon shone brightly, leading me farther and farther in. Tears streamed down my face like raindrops on a window. Wounds now covered my legs as my jeans were ripped little by little. Blood flowed out slowly. I stopped when I got to a lake and fell to the ground kneeling, with my head down. I gripped the cool, green grass below and brought my head up, facing the moon. I screamed with all my might, letting all my pain out. I brought my head back down and caught my breathe. My grip on the grass loosened and I fell to the ground, sobbing.

I couldn't take it anymore. All the pain, all the tears. I felt weak and worthless. My parents never appreciated me. They didn't love me. They preferred my siblings, especially my dad, or should I say step-dad. He always treated me differently than the rest. Sure he would buy me expensive stuff, but money doesn't buy everything. My respect for him was slowly fading away as he started doing drugs again and started being more controlling over my mom and us. My mom was always nice to me, but I still felt as if she loved me a little less than the others. Whenever something happened I would always get blamed and soon I got tired of it. So tired, that I decided to run away.

I sneaked out of my house a few hours ago and ran, only taking my phone and wallet. Once I got to this lake, I knew I was far from home. So far that nobody would find me. I wanted to live a better life, but I couldn't do that with my parents and my idiotic siblings. People would tell me to have patience and that this was just a phase, but I couldn't wait any longer. Every minute that passed by was breaking me inside, slowly and painfully. All these years of pain, soon made me numb as they replayed over and over in my head like an old movie. They say everybody has a breaking point and I have reached mine.

I calmed my tears and sat up. I hugged my knees tight and dug my head into them. I rocked back and forth. My legs began to close shut as sleep began to overpower me, but something made that impossible. I had heard a shriek of a woman. It wasn't one full of fear, no. It was filled of concern. Before I knew it that woman was kneeling next to me as she took me in her arms and hugged me. I began to sob once more. My legs burnt from the cuts and my ribs hurt from crying. Soon, the woman lifted me up in her arms and carried me to a car. The weird part was that I wasn't afraid. I wasn't afraid of this stranger. She made me feel warm and at home when she hugged me. And gave me hope that there was someone that cared.

I guess I should tell you about me. My name's Allison 'Sonny' Monroe. I'm 17 years old. I'm the daughter of Connie and Adam Monroe. I have three siblings: two are girls and one's a boy. Their names are Emilee, Madison, and Daniel. I hate them so much. They would always blame me and turn everybody against me. I was never popular in school. Everybody hated me there, called me names, just because I was smart. I began an eating disorder at age 13. Everybody called me fat, even my own family. I was the ugly duckling of the family. Nobody loved me. Nobody cared. Every day I would cry, thinking of cutting myself, but I knew I was stronger than that, until a few days ago. I started again. I had begun at age 11 and stopped at 14; that was my birthday present when I turned 15. It only last 2 years though, because I started again.

I wore big sweaters to cover my cuts and my fatness. My jeans were always baggy, even though they were skinny jeans. I was a size 6 in jeans, while everybody else was a 1 or 3. And to top it off, I had big thighs. They were annoying. Whenever I would try wearing short, I would fail and take them off quickly. I looked ridiculous and my shortness didn't help either. I was fat and heavy and worthless. I was surprised the woman could carry me, she must've been strong.

I hugged my knees tighter, trying to calm my sobs. She started the car and began driving. I was in the backseat, lying down, balled up. I probably looked pathetic, but I didn't care. At least not right at this moment. All I wanted to do was die. I didn't deserve to live and everybody has proven that to me. I kept crying and heard the soft whispers of the lady driving. She sounded angelic. She was probably beautiful, something I would never be.

I continued sobbing and shaking. Soon I fell into complete darkness, followed by dreams that would never come true.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey Guys! Well this is my new story. What do you think?**

**Umm I don't know if I'm going to continue it. I've been debating on it for a while, but I decided to let you guys decide. And then I'll see. So depending on how many reviews this first chapter gets, I'll update. If it doesn't get much reviews then I'll take it down and I won't continue writing this story. I'm Sorry :(**

**SO… REVIEW**

**Xoxo Liz**


	2. Hi! Important Please read! :)

**A/N**

**Heeey guyss! Sorry to disappoint you with this note but... Okay so I know you guys probably hate me right now for not updating in a very looooong time. And I understand. I'm mad at me too. So many things have happened in the past year, it's crazy. But I'm back! And I hope you guys are still sticking with me and if I have any new readers.. HI!**

**I promise I'll start posting more often, or whenever I can. High school can be a handful. Like this next week, I have dance rehearsal every day! I probably won't update till next Saturday. I do however have a new story in mind.. I might update today, or tomorrow. What do you think?**

**Well guys I hope you still enjoy my writing that's coming soon. I feel like I have grown as a writer and again, I'm sorry for not updating in almost a year.**

**ALSO... i still don't know what to do with this story. I sort of lost the idea of the plot, so... hopefully I can think of a good one again and continue this story. Anyways...**

**Leave a review or PM me. (:**

**New Chapter and New Story coming soon...**

**Xoxo Liz**


End file.
